DMC: Thousand Arms
by Finalfaw
Summary: The prologue of this story, read and review
1. Prologue

Devil May Cry: Thousand Arms

Disclaimer and author notes: i do not own DMC, capcom does i do however own anything original i create, this story is a work in progress. enjoy

Prologue: The missing Arms

10,000 Years ago:

The Demon King stood at the alter, his face enshrouded in shadow,  
>deep in thought, staring at two glowing shards placed on the alter,<br>One a deep purple, the other shifting between a deep red to a royal blue.

the door shifts open and two demons lurch in, blades but pure deep black.

between them is a crying woman, beaten and tortured, blood covering her long red hair, begging to be let go, the demon king strides up clutching, the purple shard loosly in his light gray claw, with the other he strokes the womans face.

"oh god no" she gasps, fear on her face.

the Demon king grins, revealing normal teeth except the elongated fangs.

"hush dear, god has no place in this hell, i intend to make you a goddess"

He whispers to the blade "a whore Malik? you dropped your standards seriously, the last one was a dog, now a whore?"

The blade shifted nervously "sire, humans are hard to find or get alone without finding it suspicious, the dog sire, was strong and you assured me you found the result satisfactory"

The demon king waved away "true but humans provide more distinct, shall we say... personalities" he smiled at the last creation before the dog,  
>"Bolverk was a masterpiece"<p>

With a motion of his claw, the girl was strapped down, screaming and crying.

The demon king slit his wrist and let it drip on the purple shard causing it to pulse like a held the shard above the womans naked chest chanting.

"As the light leaves your eyes and darkness takes over, the hellish gleam of the grand arm of devils takes your soul and twists it to its own desires"

With that he plunged the purple shard into the womans heart.

The woman shrieked loud, a bone-jarring scream the made the prisoners tremble thinking of the tortue the young girl must be facing.

Unbeknownst to them, the pain had ended, the woman twisted as her body was changed, the red hair becoming vivid and firey, her skin becoming lilac dark purple veins springing up on her body, her canines elongating and her nails becoming sharper, after a long shuddering breath, she opened her now red eyes and smiled.

"such bliss i see before me now, such sweet ecstacy" she purred in a sultry voice unlike the one before that echoed hauntingly.

The demon king smiled slightly "you are now truely beautiful, i give you the name of Nevan, guard your new heart well, for only iam worthy to take it back when the time comes"

Nevan smiled examining her new body, with a gesture her nakedness was covered by bats from out of nowhere. With a wave The demon king sent her away

"bring me the next one, this one is special" he examined the last shard "it glows this way as it can only be reunited with the rest, by being seperated"

The blades bowed low, "this last human is special, we selected him specially for the task, a paladin who took many of our number"

The demon kings interest peaked "what is this humans name? for such a massive blasphamous feat, he will be given his human name back"

The blade nearest the door nodded and hissed "Sparda"

well chapter 0 done review and tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 1: Offer Of Interest

Chapter 1: Offer Of Interest

Authors notes: Im slowly making headway with the drafts of this story.  
>It will be a longish one i assure you, i own nothing except the devil arms i make up and any characters or locations.<p>

Dante relaxed in his chair at Devil Never Cry, polishing Ebony and Ivory,  
>It was a reflex to boredom, demonic activity had been slow since the Saviour incident, Nero had been on cleanup (and was now head of the order to boot!), Lady and trish were off doing demon hunts, as opposed to their usal pastime of badgering him about his debt.<p>

For once Dante was hoping for a crisis.

As if answering his prayers the door slipped open and a young man walked inside, casually dressed in a black shirt, open with a band tee and black jeans, with a strange piece of fabric haning at the side with a tribal design, and a pair of 18-hole Docs on his feet.  
>The man was of slim build, but you could see in his arms that powerful muscle shifted under his skin, dark green eyes and black jawline length hair with dark blue edges framed a thin sharp, handsomish, face, with a small black bit of facial hair on his chin, his smile showing small straight teeth, his canines seemed abit long, giving his teeth an overall vampiric appearance.<p>

The man spoke in a quiet voice that seemed to always be hiding something.

"Do i have the pleasure of speaking with Dante? son of sparda?"

Dante smirked "you do, and i must be gettin' famous, cuz i never seen you before"

The man smiled politely "i have a job, one that requires somone special,  
>i would do it myself, but iam too well recognized"<p>

Dante frowned "i've stopped demons invading this world three times" counting off with his finger "one, i stopped a stupid human from unleashing hell with my fathers sword" he ticked off another finger "two, i stopped the demon emperor Mundus, from taking over" he ticked off the last finger "and finally i stopped a stupid religious cult from unleashing hell to become so-called heroes"  
>he put his hand on Ebony "what makes you think that wherever you want me to go,<br>i wont be recognized?"

the man simply shrugged "you already have a good few of what i required you to collect" he gestured to the devil arms, that were either hanging off the wall or through demon skulls.

Dante raised him a further eyebrow, not liking the way the mans eyes seemed to hunger for the weapons "okay, stop, rewind, ill need your name and what the job is"

The man sat down frowning at the lack of trust "my name is Serdus, and as for the job it is to collect Devil arms, alot of my... associatess have reported to me that the Devil arms they own are being stolen, some of my associates have been murdered to obtain their devil arms, the thing is, powerful demons rumoured to be arms themselves are also disappearing, i need you to go out and find as many devil arms as possible"

Dante cocked his head to the side "what makes you think i wont keep them, or i have all the arms left?"

Serdus smiled genuinely "you have nowhere near enough, devil arms you do possess, but you only own a small fraction of them, there are thousands, a few are weak, nothing more than weapons of high power, others capable of mass destruction, you only own aproxamitly three powerful arms" he pointed towards a suitcase with a demonic design "pandoras box" then to a set of gauntlets and greaves with light flickering within "beowulf"  
>he gestured towards a sword that had an organic looking blade, grown over an ancient sword "and sparda your most powerful weapon.. so far"<p>

Dante yet again frowned at the hungry look in Serdus's eyes "you know a little much, what of youself then? surely some badass Mr. know-it-all has a few few of his own toys?"

Serdus smiled holding his left arm out the side with a dark flash, trimmed in red a black gauntlet appeared, tribal symbols appeared on the gauntlet and a sword, shaped like a dai, with a red tsuba shaped like two outward facing fangs and a black blade with a gray edge, the sword attached to the gauntlet at the wrist by a long gray chain.

Serdus held it at his side "this is the devil arm Trechery"

Dante smirked and lifted ebony and fired.

Chapter one is done, read review, constructive crit only, if you dont like it dont read it 


End file.
